1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying techniques, and in particular to a manufacturing method of transparent electrode and mask thereof.
2. The Related Arts
The current technique for manufacturing transparent electrode of substrate of liquid crystal display device is to from film on a glass substrate and then to coat a layer of photo-resist on the thin film. Then, irradiation is performed on the photo-resist through mask. Because the shielding of mask, the pattern corresponding to the pattern will not be exposed. In the later development process, the exposed photo-resist will be washed away by the photolithography solution, During the etching process, the thin film protected by the photo-resist will remain to form transparent electrode.
However, referring to FIG. 1, in the substrate, the transparent electrodes are mainly distributed in active area (AA) 110. Therefore, the thin film required to remain in active area 110 is more than thin film required to remain in non-active area 120. Hence, during photolithography process. non-active area 120 consumes more photolithography solution than active area 110 so that the photolithography solution in non-active area 120 has a lower density than the photolithography solution in active area 110. In addition, after diffusion (shown as arrows in FIG. 1 indicating diffusing to lower density), the photolithography solution in border area of active area 110 bordering non-active area 120 has a lower density than the photolithography solution in central area of active area 110 away from non-active area 120, which leads to the gap of photo-resist pattern in border area smaller than gap of photo-resist in central area. A similar situation occurs in etching process, which leads to gaps of transparent electrodes in border area of active area 110 differ from gaps of transparent electrodes in central area of active area 110, and affects the display effect.